


Sulla pelle (TWW #1)

by Bethesda



Category: MGS - Fandom, Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Tattoos, Contest, Day 1, First Meetings, M/M, Snakes, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tattoos, The Writing Week, set during MGS1
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethesda/pseuds/Bethesda
Summary: The Writing Week, Giorno 1 per Fanwriter.itPrompt: TattooFandom: Metal Gear SolidPairing: Snake x OtaconHal è affranto perché nonostante tutto ancora non ha incontrato la propria anima gemella e certamente non la incontrerà su di una sperduta isoletta al largo dell'Alaska.
Relationships: Otacon & Solid Snake, Otacon/Solid Snake, otsune, snotacon
Kudos: 8





	Sulla pelle (TWW #1)

Hal aveva iniziato a controllarsi allo specchio giorno dopo giorno sin dal suo tredicesimo compleanno.

Ogni neo, ogni piccola imperfezione della pelle, ogni centimetro nascosto, analizzando quanto più possibile lo scalpo e lo spazio fra le dita dei piedi.

Da che aveva saputo che la sua pelle si sarebbe marchiata all’incontrare la propria anima gemella non aveva smesso di pensarci un secondo.

Ogni nuovo incontro significava tornare a casa di corsa per analizzare ogni singolo centimetro di pelle.

La sua più grande paura era che il destino gli giocasse un brutto scherzo e che i tatuaggio legato all’altra persona fosse qualcosa di così ridicolmente piccolo che mai se ne sarebbe accorto. Tipo il tatuaggio di un neo. O una minuscola stella posizionata proprio dietro all’attaccatura dell’orecchio.

Ma la cosa che più lo terrorizzava era il pensiero che non comparisse mai.

Ad alcuni succedeva.

Suo padre era uno di questi.

Un giorno gli aveva chiesto se lui e l’ormai defunta madre avessero i tatuaggi l’uno dell’altra.

La risposta lo aveva sconvolto.

«Quando l’ho conosciuta aveva il suo già a tempo. Ma non comparve nulla a me».

Per anni Hal si chiese se per una persona fosse possibile sviluppare il tatuaggio senza che così fosse per l’altra, ma non ebbe mai risposta. Di fronte a certe domande suo padre finì per chiudersi in un ostinato silenzio e molte richieste del ragazzo rimasero inascoltate.

E.E. era troppo piccola per capire, ma dai suoi racconti anche lei era rimasta influenzata dal fascino della cosa e nei suoi giochi chissà perché finivano sempre per disegnarsi addosso l’un l’altro quello che sarebbe potuto comparire.

Dipendeva tutto dalla personalità dell’altro.

Quando tutto era iniziato con Julie si sarebbe aspettato di trovare sul corpo di lei qualcosa che lo riguardasse, un segno che l’uomo per lei non era suo padre, ma lui.

Ovviamente non trovò nulla di tutto ciò ma solo un vecchio tatuaggio sbiadito, graffiato, come se la donna avesse tentato di cancellarlo con le unghie. Forse era collegato al padre di E.E., forse a qualcun altro, ma certo non ad Hal.

A lui non comparve assolutamente niente, e anni dopo si rese conto di quanto fosse stato folle a sperare che quella donna potesse davvero essere la sua anima gemella, visto ciò che gli aveva fatto.

E quando fuggì di casa, il senso di colpa ancora sulle spalle, non volle pensare per molto tempo alla questione.

Non meritava di avere un’anima gemella se la sua unica capacità era quella di far soffrire gli altri.

Avrebbe finito per far del male anche a quest’ultima.

Durante gli anni passati al MIT smise di guardarsi allo specchio

Smise di cercare.

Gli sporadici incontri che aveva con gente nuova divennero pian piano sempre meno frequenti e presto si estraniò dal mondo, immerso nel lavoro, nello studio, nella passione per tutto ciò che riguardava anime, manga, videogiochi.

Sapeva bene che senza un vero e proprio contatto visivo non si sarebbe posto alcun problema, così decise di coltivare amicizie lontane, nascoste dietro ad uno schermo, impossibili da raggiungere.

Così passarono gli anni dell’università.

Così passarono quelli del dottorato.

Ogni tanto capitava, quando era costretto a liberarsi dei vestiti per infilarsi sotto la doccia, che lo sguardo indulgesse sul suo riflesso alla ricerca di qualcosa di diverso, ma durava poco.

La sua pelle era sempre intonsa, glabra, pallida in modo malsano a causa delle ore passate chiuso in stanza a programmare e lavorare.

Con l’inizio della sua collaborazione con la ArmsTech Hal si era aspettato di tutto, ma certo non di innamorarsi.

Certo, la donna verso cui aveva rivolto il proprio amore era anche la sua aguzzina, ma Sniper Wolf non era cattiva. Era una combattente nata, forte, forgiata dalle guerre del suo popolo e dal sangue che aveva versato.

Un personaggio da videogioco.

Nascose a se stesso la propria delusione quando una sera, rinchiuso nelle sue stanze fra le mura solide della base di Shadow Moses, si rese conto che sul suo corpo non vi era nulla. Non un segno, un graffio, assolutamente niente.

Forse Wolf non era la sua anima gemella, d’accordo.

Ma allora che senso aveva essere in grado di provare sentimenti simili per persone che nulla c’entravano con quel percorso segnato che era il ritrovamento dell’anima gemella?

Erano ostacoli, pericoli alla vera felicità?

Oppure un uomo poteva essere in grado di trovare da solo ciò che davvero lo avrebbe fatto sentire completo?

Si tormentò a lungo su quella domanda.

E a quello stava pensando mentre distrattamente lavorava al Rex quando le grida provenienti dal corridoio che portava al suo laboratorio lo riportarono alla realtà.

* * *

La caviglia gli doleva terribilmente a causa della storta, i pantaloni gli si erano fastidiosamente appiccicati addosso a causa dell’urina ma tutto ciò era passato in secondo piano perché era vivo.

Sano e salvo, certamente impresentabile, ma vivo.

Non che fosse certo di essere completamente fuori pericolo: il soldato che era entrato subito dopo il cyborg non indossava certamente gli stessi indumenti degli uomini di Liquid, ma non poteva certo abbassare la guardia in quel modo.

Il soldato stesso negò quando gli venne posta la domanda.

«Sei il capo ingegnere del Metal Gear, Hal Emmerich, giusto?»  
  
«Mi conosci?»

Lo conosceva e a quanto pare aveva bisogno di lui.

Doveva sapere quanto più possibile sul Metal Gear, e quando Hal ebbe finito di spiegarglielo ciò che ottenne in risposta fu di essere sollevato per il colletto del parka bianco.

In quell’occasione ebbe modo di vedere da vicino l’uomo che lo aveva salvato e che adesso lo stava minacciando.

Occhi blu, la barba che cominciava a spuntare sulla mascella volitiva, odore di sigarette e polvere da sparo addosso.

Hal era nel panico, eppure per un istante la sua mente si perse nel pensare a quanto fosse attraente, ma durò poco.

Scacciò il pensiero, troppo occupato a difendersi dalle accuse, ma la realtà gli venne sbattuta crudamente davanti e non poté che arrendersi di fronte all’evidenza.

Era stato usato.

Sciocco e ingenuo da parte sua credere che le sue ricerche e il suo duro lavoro dovessero essere utilizzati sul serio unicamente per far del bene o proteggere.

Non era quella forse la maledizione della sua famiglia?

Mettersi al soldo della guerra nucleare?

Finalmente libero, seduto sulla sua sedia di lavoro, si sentiva sconfitto.

Il soldato era occupato, in contatto con Meryl, la ragazza che si era travestita da terrorista per infiltrarsi fra i ranghi di Liquid e sembrava già non badare più a lui. Solo quando questo ebbe finito di discutere, indispettito per l’aver perso il contatto, riuscì nuovamente a parlare.

Probabilmente anche lei era in pericolo, ma era troppo presto per dirlo.

Si liberò del proprio badge, cedendolo all’altro.

Se doveva proprio infiltrarsi fra i vari piani della base, tanto valeva che avesse il modo per avanzare.

Hal si lasciò andare sulla sedia, convinto che l’altro si sarebbe dileguato così come era arrivato, pronto ad andare a salvare la donzella in pericolo.

Ma così non accadde: invece il soldato si piegò su di lui, le mani sulle sue spalle, il volto a pochi centimetri, a domandargli se stesse bene, la voce adesso priva della risolutezza di poco prima. Vi era solo genuina preoccupazione.

Lo scienziato si sentì andare a fuoco.

Dio, quanto doveva essere volubile e disperato per imbarazzarsi per un semplice gesto, fatto poi dall’uomo che pochi istanti prima lo aveva minacciato?

Ma allontanò ogni incertezza, fingendosi infastidito.

Non era il momento di lasciarsi sopraffare così dalle proprie emozioni, era il momento di agire.

«Chiamami Otacon».

Quel nome lo aveva protetto negli anni passati in rete ed era diventato il suo vessillo e la sua armatura, per quanto fragile.

L’avrebbe sfoggiata anche in quell’occasione.

* * *

Non era forse la donna con cui era destinato a stare, ma Hal non poté non crollare quando vide la neve macchiata del suo sangue.

Wolf era ai suoi piedi, rantolante ma fiera, lo sguardo di una combattente rivolto a quello che riconosceva far parte della sua stessa razza.

Snake.

L’uomo che lo aveva salvato ma che gli aveva portato via l’unica persona che in quel luogo gli aveva mostrato un minimo di gentilezza.

Forse l’amore poteva davvero nascere con facilità sul campo di battaglia, ma con altrettanta facilità poteva spezzarsi.

* * *

Era finito.

Era tutto finito.

Le sue ricerche, il suo lavoro, la sua prigionia.

Non gli era rimasto più niente, ma era vivo, a differenza di molti che aveva incontrato lungo quel breve cammino.

Ma Snake era ancora lì: ferito, sconvolto, ma intero.

Una coppia improbabile.

Hal e Dave, pronti per un lungo viaggio verso Giove.

La realtà era che dopo Shadow Moses difficilmente si sarebbero rivisti.

Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma gli dispiaceva infinitamente: in quelle poche ore non aveva certo imparato a conoscere chi si nascondeva dietro quella bandana ed uniforme, ma sentiva di avere una qualche affinità con quell’uomo.

E rimanere accanto a lui era stata l’unica cosa che lo avesse fatto sentire davvero al sicuro.

Vi sono persone che fin dal primo momento ci sono congeniali, che ci appaiono non come sconosciuti ma come amici di lunga data che non vediamo da tempo.

Con Snake la sensazione era quella, e il viaggio in slitta che li riportò verso la civiltà ne fu la conferma.

Quando Otacon venne preso in carico dagli uomini di Cambell per essere condotto lontano da quel luogo dimenticato da Dio e dovettero separarsi, avvertì un senso di orrore e vuoto.

Per qualche ragione non poteva immaginare di doversi allontanare dal soldato.

Forse aveva ragione lui però, forse era un qualcosa di simile a ciò che aveva provato per Sniper Wolf, una sorta di sindrome di Stoccolma.

Forse davvero era più disperato di quanto volesse dare a vedere.

Si trovavano su di una piattaforma militare sperduta nel mar di Bering, circondati da soldati indaffarati che tuttavia sembravano poco intenzionati a prestar loro attenzione.

Snake era affiancato dal colonnello e da una ragazzina asiatica, minuta e dal volto sorridente, quasi fuori luogo rispetto. Nonostante le ore passate a combattere in condizioni estreme, sembrava fresco come una rosa.

Otacon, d’altro canto, era ridotto ai minimi termini: i pantaloni erano ormai asciutti ma era certo di non star emettendo il più piacevole degli odori, inoltre la caviglia gli doleva terribilmente e il dolore sembrava aver deciso di risalire lungo tutto il polpaccio, come se qualcuno vi avesse avvolto intorno del filo spinato.

Ma poco importava, presto si sarebbe fatto una doccia e fatto medicare.

Dopodiché avrebbe dovuto decidere di cosa fare della propria vita.

Dave lo sorprese alle spalle, mentre dedicava la propria attenzione a un tè scialbo che gli era stato portato da uno dei soldati della base.

«Pare che le nostre strade si separino qui».

Otacon avvertì nuovamente il senso di vuoto allo stomaco.

«Già. Torni a casa?»

«Come promesso. Gli uomini di Campbell si stanno preparando per portarmi indietro via elicottero e dovrebbero essere pronti a momenti. Non posso far aspettare di più i ragazzi».

«Ragazzi?»

«I miei cani».

«Oh».

L’immagine di quel soldato sporco di sangue e fumo circondato da cani che guaivano felici alla sua vista gli scaldò per un attimo il cuore, ma tornò subito alla realtà.

Non lo avrebbe mai più visto.

«Hai pensato a quel tuo proposito? A come far del bene al prossimo con il tuo lavoro?», domandò Snake cogliendolo impreparato.

«Ancora no. Credo di aver prima bisogno di un po’ di riposo e di staccare. Non è facile scendere a patti con il fatto di aver creato un’arma di distruzione di massa e di non essere neanche riuscito ad accorgermene».

Snake – no, David – gli sorrise pacificamente.

Sembrava un altro.

Hal osservò la mano che gli venne porta quasi con diffidenza.

Era davvero un addio.

La afferrò con cautela, insicuro.

Non voleva davvero farlo.

Quel contatto gli mandò un brivido lungo la schiena che lo spinse a drizzarla, permettendogli di guardare meglio negli occhi l’uomo che gliela stava porgendo.

La strinse senza convinzione, ma quella ve la mise tutta Snake.

«Grazie. Senza il tuo aiuto non sarei riuscito ad arrivare in fondo».

Hal deglutì, incapace di ribattere.

Trovava ridicolo che fosse l’altro a ringraziarlo dopo che gli aveva salvato la vita.

«Grazie a te per non avermi lasciato morire».

Si separarono, e senza una parola di più Dave si voltò, prendendo la porta che lo avrebbe condotto all’elicottero verso casa.

La loro avventura era finita.

* * *

Ad Hal venne concesso di farsi una doccia prima di dirigersi in infermeria.

Ne fu grato: aveva bisogno di lavarsi di dosso le ultime ore della sua vita, di lasciar cancellare le preoccupazioni dall’acqua corrente e di grattare via quel senso di fastidio che sin dal suo ultimo saluto con Snake si sentiva addosso.

Che tipo incredibile.

Sembrava l’eroe protagonista di uno dei suoni anime.

Un soggetto assolutamente interessante, senza dubbio.

Però non era normale che la sua mente continuasse a pensare solo ed unicamente a lui.

Dopotutto quanto era successo a Shadow Moses aveva dell’incredibile e avrebbe dovuto pensare a ben altro.

Al successo della sua macchina, che benché fosse stata utilizzata in modo improprio aveva saputo funzionare alla perfezione, al fatto che lo avessero preso per i fondelli e che avrebbe dovuto ricominciare la sua vita da zero un’altra volta.

Mille avrebbero dovuto essere le sue preoccupazioni, eppure la sua mente era focalizzata su quel soldato dagli occhi di ghiaccio, tanto dai modi spicci quanto propenso a discutere di metafisica in un momento che non lo richiedeva.

Hal si spogliò rapidamente, senza neanche guardarsi, e si gettò sotto il getto caldo a lungo, cercando di godersi l’acqua bollente sulla pelle e di cancellare le proprie preoccupazioni.

Ma la gamba gli doleva e presto il fastidio di dover rimanere in carico sulla caviglia ferita lo spinse ad abbassare lo sguardo per andare finalmente a constatare il danno.

E lì noto qualcosa di diverso.

Non avendo indosso gli occhiali non riuscì subito a capire di cosa si trattasse, ma un sospetto lo colse.

Si gettò fuori dalla doccia, un asciugamano subito in vita.

Allungò le mani tentoni, alla ricerca dei propri occhiali, sino a che non li trovò e riuscì a metterseli sul naso.

Lo spogliatoio era vuoto, nessun suono segnalava la presenza di qualche membro della base, così non si fece remore a posizionarsi con la gamba interessata su una delle panche, piegandosi su di essa per controllata da vicino.

E lì lo vide.

Un tatuaggio rappresentante un grosso serpente nero che partiva dal suo malleolo esterno, avvolgendosi lungo tutto il polpaccio per terminare a livello della rotula.

Hal si sentì mancare.

Controllò più e più volte, passando con la mano tremante sulla pelle inchiostrata ma niente, il tatuaggio era lì, non se ne andava.

E fu allora che capì.

* * *

Campbell non capì il motivo della sua richiesta, ma quando ad Hal venne chiesto dove volesse essere portato non obiettò.

Con indosso il suo parka bianco macchiato di sangue si ritrovò da solo in mezzo all’Alaska, tanto maestosa quanto inospitale, di fronte alla porta di una baita sperduta in mezzo al nulla.

Ci mise qualche minuto a decidersi a bussare, e quando lo fece si domandò per l’ennesima volta se ciò che aveva deciso fosse giusto.

Forse si era sbagliato, forse quel tatuaggio non era riferito a lui, forse—

Quando Snake aprì la porta lo scienziato sentì vacillare ogni sua certezza, e le parole gli si sciolsero in bocca come neve al sole.

Se il soldato tuttavia pareva sorpreso di vederlo non lo mostrò.

SI limitò a squadrarlo qualche istante, poi si fece da parte, lasciando che l’latro entrasse, chiudendogli la porta alle spalle.

Nonostante il panico, Hal non poté fare a meno di guardarsi intorno: la casa era piccola ma calda, il caminetto scoppiettava in un angolo e davanti ad esso dormivano due husky, che di fronte all’arrivo del nuovo arrivato avevano drizzato le orecchie.

Notò sul tavolo una bottiglia aperta di whiskey e i resti di una cena frettolosa.

Fu Snake a rompere il silenzio.

«Quando ho costruito questa casa ho cercato di fare in modo che fosse isolata e impossibile da raggiungere, ma a quanto pare chiunque sembra essere in grado di trovarmi».

Forse era una battuta, forse era serio, ma ad Hal non importava. Si voltò verso il soldato, tentando di rivolgergli uno sguardo risoluto ma dubitò fortemente di esservi riuscito.

In realtà il suo aspetto lo spiazzava: il David lontano dal campo di battaglia sembrava così diverso rispetto a quello conosciuto circa poco più di ventiquattro ore prima.

Niente bandana, niente sangue.

Solo un maglione a collo alto scuro e un paio di jeans. Niente scarpe.

Hal decise che non valeva la pena di dire niente.

Si piegò su se stesso dopo essersi tolto i guanti e andò a cercare subito i lacci della scarpa sinistra, ancora umida per via della neve. Sfilò il calzino e con un movimento fluido andò a sollevare l’orlo del pantalone.

Dopodiché si sollevo in piedi, schiena dritta, a cercare lo sguardo dell’altro.

Snake lo stava fissando, gli occhi bassi sulla serpe avviluppata lungo la gamba dello scienziato.

Era inequivocabile cosa rappresentasse.

Tuttavia il soldato sembrava non intenzionato a parlare, ma Hal non avrebbe atteso.

«Prima di incontrare te non c’era. Ho pensato e ripensato come fosse possibile, se per caso potesse essere legato a Liquid, ma è comparso ben dopo che FoxHound prendesse il controllo della base. L’unico momento in cui può essere comparso è stato nel mio laboratorio, quando mi hai salvato. La storta alla caviglia ha mascherato il dolore della comparsa del tatuaggio e non me ne sono accorto fino a che non mi son potuto spogliare. Adesso io però devo sapere. Perché questo simbolo è inequivocabile, ma sono successe così tante cose assurde in queste poche ore che non mi stupirei se mi stessi sbagliando».

La domanda era implicita e Hal non si diede pena di porla, troppo impegnato a fissare negli occhi l’uomo di fronte a sé, impassibile.

In realtà si sentiva un poco fuori luogo, in piedi all’ingresso di una baita sperduta, senza una scarpa e con i pantaloni arrotolati.

Non certo una cosa da tutti i giorni, ma tutta la sua vita pareva costellata di momenti simili.

Il tentennamento dell’altro non faceva ben sperare e per un attimo Hal pensò di essersi bellamente sbagliato, che Snake non avesse alcun tatuaggio rappresentante l’anima di Hal addosso e che il suo fosse stato un folle viaggio dettato da disperazione e falsa speranza.

Ma poi l’uomo di fronte a sé sospirò, abbassando lo sguardo ed andando ad arrotolarsi la manica sinistra del maglione fino al gomito per poi portarla in avanti, il palmo della mano rivolto verso l’alto.

E lì Hal lo vide.

Un piccolo robottino celeste, con tanto di grata al posto della bocca e antenne, intento a reggere un cuore.

Lo fissò a lungo, incredulo, e solo dopo parecchi secondi ebbe il coraggio di alzare lo sguardo per incontrare quello di Snake.

«Vieni», gli disse con voce bassa, nascondendo nuovamente il tatuaggio, «Ti faccio un caffè».

* * *

«Me ne sono accorto su Shadow Moses, quando mi hanno torturato. E se ne sono accorti anche Liquid e Ocelot. Fra una scarica e l’altra hanno cominciato anche a chiedermi a chi fosse riferito il tatuaggio e solo allora ho capito. Non c’è voluto molto perché facessi due più due, ma fortunatamente loro non si sono resi conto di averti fra le mani. Altrimenti credo che saresti potuto non uscire vivo da lì dentro».

Hal strinse la tazza fra le proprie dita, troppo rapito dal suo interlocutore per pensare di portarla alle labbra.

«Ma allora quando ci siamo salutati…tu già sapevi. Perché non hai--»

Il soldato ospitò profondamente, lasciandosi andare sulla sedia.

Ci mise qualche istante prima di riprendere a parlare.

«Guardati attorto. Il fatto di esserci incontrati su Shadow Moses è abbastanza indicativo di quanto incasinata sia la nostra situazione. Non è normale che due--»

Voleva dire anime gemelle, lo sapeva, ma sembrava non essere intenzionato a pronunciare quelle parole.

«Non è normale incontrarsi così. Non è normale scoprirlo mentre si è sotto tortura. Non è normale che prima ancora che l’informazione venga recepita dal cervello ci sia già qualcuno che la sta utilizzando come arma contro di te. Perché nel mio campo avere questo tatuaggio non è altro che questo: una debolezza».

Hal si sentì sprofondare.

Quello era un rifiuto, bello e buono.

A tutto aveva pensato nel suo viaggio per le lande sperdute dell’Alaska, meno che a quello.

Al fatto che Snake non avrebbe accettato la cosa nonostante l’evidenza.

Snake si ravvide delle sue parole e per la prima volta da che era entrato in casa lo andò a toccare, cercando la sua mano attraverso il tavolo.

Una scossa li attraversò e Hal ricollegò il tutto a ciò che aveva provato a Shadow Moses.

Non era solo una questione di tatuaggi.

Lì si parlava di connessioni non visibili all’occhio umano che passavano sotto pelle e si interconnettevano, rendendoli una cosa unica. Lo sentiva bene da quel tocco delicato quanto fosse normale per loro due essere così vicini.

«Non posso permettere che ti facciano del male».

«Come possono farlo se sei ritirato?»

«Lo ero anche poco prima di Shadow Moses ma non mi pare che la cosa li abbia fermati. Otacon – anzi, Hal -, è pericoloso. Stare con me è pericoloso. Non posso rischiare di perderti o che ti facciano del male sapendo come siamo legati».

«E preferisci piuttosto rinunciare? Senza neanche tentare, anche solo per poco, per vedere se funziona?»

David sorrise debolmente, la mano sempre su quella dell’altro.

«Il fatto è che io non ho il dubbio che possa non funzionare», replicò.

E aveva ragione.

Perché era scritto chiaro e tondo che loro due fossero destinati a stare insieme e neanche il loro essere così diversi avrebbe potuto cambiarlo.

Hal sospirò profondamente, cercando di recuperare ancora un minimo di coraggio.

«Quando siamo saliti sulla slitta, ti ho detto che volevo cambiare. Che non mi sarei più nascosto e che avrei fatto qualcosa per migliorare – me stesso e il mondo. Ecco, io non voglio più nascondermi. Non voglio più giocare in un ruolo marginale e non voglio rinunciare a niente, a costo di rischiare. E se questo implica il dover mettermi faccia a faccia con il fatto che qualcuno potrebbe volermi morto solo per far del male a te—me ne farò una ragione».

Non era semplice parlare così apertamente con qualcuno che a malapena conosceva, ma con lui era stato così sin dall’inizio, sin dai primi minuti. Forse era questo che implicava essere anime gemelle. Sentirsi subito a proprio agio, a casa, senza bisogno di sotterfugi o di dover misurare le parole.

Avrebbero dovuto imparare a conoscersi, certo, ma non sembrava un’impresa così difficile.

Non a fronte di ciò che entrambi avevano passato durante le loro vite.

David sembrava ancora intento a rimuginare sulle parole dell’altro quando si alzò all’improvviso, interrompendo il loro contatto.

Fece il giro del tavolo, andandosi ad appoggiare su di esso, torreggiando Hal dall’alto.

Anche senza essere vestito da capo a piedi per la missione incuteva un certo timore visto da quel punto di vista, e Hal si domandò come potesse la natura aver deciso che due esseri così diversi potessero essere legati.

Ma non se ne dispiacque troppo.

«Vuoi conoscere i ragazzi?»

La domanda giunse così repentina che Hal non riuscì a nascondere la sua confusione, che venne subito scacciata dal sorriso del soldato.

Poi Hal capì, ricordandosi della discussione avuta poco prima della partenza, e i suoi occhi si illuminarono.

«Intendi i tuoi cani?»

Dave fischiò, attirando l’attenzione dei due husky che si alzarono dal loro giaciglio di fronte al fuoco per trotterellare vicino al padrone, le code scodinzolanti e gli sguardi curiosi. Il soldato andò ad affondare le mani nel loro pelo folto, presentandoli.

«Loro sono le mie due mascotte, Barrell e Powder. Fanno parte rispettivamente della prima e della seconda squadra».

_Squadra?_

«Snake—perdonami, ma quanti cani hai?»

L’uomo sorrise, come un padre orgoglioso dei propri figli.

«Una trentina, escludendo loro due. Tutti cani da slitta, tutti da gara, perfettamente addestrati. Vuoi conoscerli?»

Hal notò un poco di insicurezza nella voce dell’altro ma non gli diede il tempo di darle fondamento perché un assenso deliziato riempì la stanza, facendo nuovamente sorridere gli occhi di Dave.

«Bene. Allora vestiti che ti porto da loro».

Lo scienziato rimase un attimo spiazzato.

«Ora?»

«Sì, ora. Devo dar loro da mangiare e dovrebbe essere il momento più adatto. E poi, se davvero vuoi restare qui tanto vale che tu li conosca fin da subito».

Hal si congelò sul posto.

Non voleva più mandarlo via?

Non voleva più allontanarlo?

Non ebbe il tempo di porre quelle domande poiché l’altro era già dalla porta, un giaccone pensante indosso, piegato in avanti per aiutarsi ad indossare gli stivali militari consunti.

Senza aggiungere altro Hal posò la tazza quasi vuota e si fiondò verso l’altro, incapace di nascondere il sorriso, raggiungendolo sull’uscio della porta aperta sul bianco dell’Alaska in inverno.

Forse era una scelta precipitosa, forse se ne sarebbero pentiti, forse avrebbero rischiato entrambi la vita per difendere quella decisione.

Ma ad Hal in quell’istante non importava.

Su di sé sentiva ancora il bruciore urente del tatuaggio fresco sulla sua pelle e una nuova, calda sensazione di pace nel petto.

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per aver letto! Se vi è piaciuta lasciare un kudos <3
> 
> Beth


End file.
